


Fixing a broken doll

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is having some trouble with her past, and a few friends help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing a broken doll

Vriska had just came back from going to help Tavros and Gamzee out with something. Kanaya, Terezi, Rose and Karkat in their areas, Kanaya sewing as per usual, Rose writing a book, Terezi and Karkat hanging out in the attic.

Virska goes inside and bumps into Terezi who was running to get some where, Vris spoke first "Ah, Terezi, sorry, didn't see you there." as she gets up, helping her 'scourge sister' up too "Heh, it's okay Vris, just gotta rush some where! Welcome back by the way!" Terezi yells as she gets back to running off. Smiling, Vriska walks to her room, she opens the door and goes inside. Sitting at her desk she pushes a knife out the way, puts her dice on the surface and looks at them. She hadn't used them for a while, after they finished the game everything has been calm, it was lovely, everyone good who died was back and happy, Derce and Prospit was still gone but that was fine with them. Eridan and Gamzee had stopped being such murderous idiots and everyone could relax. Little did they know, the scourge sisters would soon fall out, and it won't be pretty for the Scorpio.

As it reached dusk Terezi and Karkat had stopped busting through the house/hive and disturbing everyone by doing so. When everyone was in the living room, Rose noticed the missing woman and went to fetch Vriska, knocking on the spiders room door she spoke "Hello? Vriska, I saw you weren't down stairs. Are you alright in there?", only to be responded with "I'm not hungry today, sorry Rose, can't really come down..or talk for that matter, but I'm fine." from Vriska. 'What is she up to?' Rose thought as she went back down, Kar looking at her but got a simple head shake from his friend, "She not coming down?" Karkat asked, "No, she isn't hungry, I think she's doing something-" Rose got cut off by Kanaya speaking up "She does that...It's not strange for us to not be hungry for a while..I'll talk to her after three hours to check on her.". Rose smiles "Thank you." and takes a seat next to Kanaya. After four hours of having not eaten, Vris still wasn't hungry, everyone else either asleep or doing something. Terezi went past her friends room and knocked on the door, "Hey, Vriska? Can I come in? I want to talk" she asked, the door opened and Vris let her in.

This ended in an argument, waking Kanaya, Rose and Karkat up, when they got to them, Kanaya grabbed Vriskas' hand and pulled her away, Rose helping Karkat pull Terezi away. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Kanaya yelled, the two 'sisters' stopped and looked at the woman in the middle of them, Rose hadn't seen her friend like this for a long time. Karkat took Terezi outside and Rose followed, they left Kanaya to deal with Vriska (who looked like she was about to cry) "What was that?!" Kanaya asked, really angry until she saw her companions' state. Shaking and backing away, Vriskas' fringe covering her eyes and her hand gripping the knife that was on her desk, mumbling "Get out...", "V-Vriska..I'm sorry, I didn't-" Kanaya cut off by Vriskas' yell "GET OUT!!". Kanaya swallows heavily and rushes out, Vris slamming the door behind her, the words 'Monster', 'Murderer', 'Killer' and 'Beast' running through her head, everything Terezi said, every insult, was in her mind. The next day was worse, Vris was still asleep when everyone got up, her mental state unstable and the knife on her night stand, it had been tinted with her blue blood, having a bad thing with cutting herself. First it was only scratches, then cuts, then scars, now words as scars. She had cut '8east'(Beast) in her back with her powers, then 'Monster' on her stomach, this was bad if anyone saw it, Kanaya went past her room and stopped. 'Blood' the rainbow drinker thought, 'No....VRISKA!' knocking on the door, she opened it, Vris still asleep. Kanaya sits on the bed next to her friend and shakes her awake gently, a quiet groan comes from Vriskas' lips as she awakens, opens her right eye and looks up at the virgo.

"I knew you'd smell it...damn it.." she grumbles, "Why? You were doing so well.." Kanaya asked calmly. ".....I'm a killer is why....I killed trolls to feed my lusus..." the poor scorpio responded, Kanaya gets up as she sees a ring on the desk, she picks it up, it fit Vriskas' thumb. "She gave this to you, didn't she?" the virgo asks, wearing her jade ring on her index finger, Vris' was blue, like her blood, for some reason, each ring fits one finger only in a trolls life time. "So what if she did?....It's not like she cared for me..." Vris sadly remembered, Kan leaves, leaving her own ring next to her friends one, Vris never wore her ring until after they won the game, until she noticed she missed her lusus, she got up and went to the rings, puts hers on her right finger and Kans' in her pocket, she knew the virgo would keep this between them and no-one else. the day went on, but Vris was awake at night this time, knife in her hand again, carving 'Killer' into her left arm, she started to carve 'Murderer' into her foot until Terezi and Karkat caught her, they ran up to her and Terezi yanked the knife away and out of her hand, Karkat getting a first aid kit, "What.The.Fuck.Vriska?!" Terezi yelled as she pulled Vris up. Seeing the ring on her thumb she let go and looked at the teal ring on her little finger, "You're right about me, Terezi.....I am a murderer....I am a beast..." Vris said, cobalt tears starting to fall as Terezi backs away from her.

Kar comes back and sees Terezi, standing away from Vris as she cries silently, he goes up to Vris and lifts her head up (he got a growth spurt) as he wipes her tears away, "How long have you been doing this?" he asked, worried "....I've lost count of how many sweeps..." his eyes widened at this response 'Sweeps?!'. Kanaya found them and froze as she sees Kar patching the scorpios' arm up, Rose sees Kan and runs up to her, them sees what's going on and goes up to cancer boy "What-" she stops and looks at Vriskas' bleeding foot and then the tears streaming down the poor girls face, Terezi goes up to them and hugs Vris, her eyes widening as her friends eyes close tightly, teal tears falling from Terezis' eyes as Kar cleans and bandages Vriskas' foot. Rose goes to Kanaya who was watching now "Did you know about this?" she asked, "Yes...I did.." was the only answer Kan had.

The next day Tavros and Gamzee came to visit and to check on Vris, Tav went to Vris right away, he is still trying to fill a quadrant with her, they might just have one, but Gamz stayed with the others to chat. They found out about the other two scars and had patched them up too.

It went back to being peaceful and nice after that, Tav moved in so he can look out for Vris and they are all getting along well.


End file.
